1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser pump of a novel type for dispensing liquid products which may be very fluid (alcohol), of creamy consistency or more or less viscous (liquid soap, shaving cream, and so on).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispenser pumps of this type are already known but are subject to various drawbacks in all cases.
In the first place, they often have a complex structure which entails high production cost. It is consequently necessary to make provision for re-use of these pumps with a number of successive refills of the product to be dispensed. This gives rise to problems of asepsis when it is desired to employ them, for example, in the operating theater of a hospital.
It should further be mentioned that the majority of known pumps allow external air to flow upwards into the product after each use. These pumps consequently have a tendency to clog as a result of drying of the product. In addition, admissions of air again present a problem of asepsis for medical uses.